


gingham gift

by kiibo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, is tht what this is idk probably, thats uhhhh it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiibo/pseuds/kiibo
Summary: Hinata collects all of Komaeda's hope fragments, and receives a little something to remember him by. AKA Hinata has some alone time with Komaeda's gift to him





	gingham gift

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted an excuse to write hinata masturbating. found an excuse and boom here it is

Komaeda was usually a reserved person. When he wasn’t causing trouble or gushing about how much the other Ultimates shine, he was quiet. No matter the situation, he always chose his words carefully, and Hinata had never seen him be truly caught off guard or nervous.

So, imagine Hinata’s surprise when Komaeda came chasing after him after their little hang out session at the library. 

Despite how he hated to admit it, Hinata did enjoy hanging out with Komaeda. He was so intriguing; Hinata couldn’t help but want to know more about him. Today, Komaeda had dropped some major bombshells on him about his deteriorating health and thoughts of loneliness. 

“I read a book about something like that the other day…” He’d tried to cover it up as a story, and for a second Hinata believed it, but the look of true ache in Komaeda’s eyes had cemented to him that he was just trying to stop Hinata from worrying.

All that, topped off with what, to Hinata at least, sounded a lot like a confession, left Hinata walking away with a hard-thumping heart and a giddy little smile on his face. Maybe he shouldn’t be smiling after hearing such heavy topics, but Hinata really felt like he got a glimpse into Komaeda’s heart.

  
  


“Ah! Hinata-kun, wait!” Komaeda was panting as he ran up the path. Hinata turned around, seeing Komaeda stop and bend over with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

“Hey, you shouldn’t be running when you’re so ill, idiot!” Hinata bent down slightly to try and look at his face, but Komaeda suddenly stood up straight.

“Hinata-kun! I wanted to say...” Still breathing heavily, Komaeda’s tone seemed to be a bad attempt at something serious.

“Catch your breath first, you look about ready to pass out.”

“No! I’m fine!” came the voice of someone who clearly was not ‘fine.’ He blinked a few times, head twitching. “I wanted to say thank you! For always, um, spending time with me!” He stuffed his hands into his coat pockets, eyes darting around focusing anywhere but Hinata’s face. Such quick, short sentences sounded unnatural from him.

“Uh…?” Seeing Komaeda so flustered really took Hinata aback. It felt weird to see his guard so let down, and to hear his words come out as anything other than careful.

“You’re truly so nice, and patient... I don’t deserve such kindness!” Hinata isn’t sure he’d describe himself with either of those words; He was often snappy, and his bullshit-tolerance was on a steady decline.

Hinata opened his mouth to speak, but shut it when he saw that Komaeda clearly had more to say. Komaeda was weirdly adorable all flushed like this.

“So… so that's why…” Komaeda rubbed vigorously at his red cheeks with the back of one of his hands. He took a deep breath, steadying himself, before pulling out his other hand from his pocket.

He brought both hands to his chest. He was holding something? Hinata raised an eyebrow.

“I want you to take this...A gift as my thanks!” Komaeda’s voice was shaking, but it raised in volume. He clenched his eyes shut, bowed slightly and thrust his hands forward.

“Please accept it!” 

Hinata looked down at Komaeda’s outstretched hands. He was holding what seemed to be some fabric… Hinata couldn’t tell what it was meant to be from how it was folded in his hands.

“What… is it?” 

“Just-!” Komaeda’s voice seemed desperate, almost a yell. He straightened himself up a bit, still holding the fabric out. “Open your hand!” Hinata was glad there was no one around, because Komaeda’s loud, cracking voice would’ve surely caused a scene. 

He did as he was told and held out his hands. Almost as quick as he’d done it, The neatly folded fabric was pressed into his palms, Komaeda’s fingers wrapping around Hinata’s to close them around it. 

“Please, do with it what you want…” Komaeda had stopped shouting now, his voice quiet and hands shaking against Hinata’s. Hinata didn’t have time to respond before Komaeda drew his arms back to his sides, bowing a little again.

“I-if you’ll excuse me.” and with that Komaeda took off down the path, leaving Hinata confused where he stood.

  
  
  
  


That is how Hinata is where he is now; stood in his cottage, face redder than Koizumi’s hair, staring at his hands at the ‘gift’ Komaeda gave him. In his hands Hinata held a white and grey checkered pair of boxers.  _ Komaeda’s boxers.  _ He’d been just staring at them for quite a while, stunned, confused.

“...Aha!” He gave a laugh of disbelief despite being alone in his room. Why had Komaeda given him these? Why was he just carrying around a spare pair of underwear in his pocket? That seemed suspicious.

Hinata’s brain suddenly flicked back to when they were talking in the library. Komaeda had, at one point, stretched his arms up above his head, and used a hand to pull at his shirts neckline to fan himself. 

_ “Ah, it’s really hot today, isn’t it?”  _

_ “Then shouldn’t you take your jacket off?” _

At that time, Hinata had shamefully glanced down at Komaeda’s exposed stomach, and that’s where Hinata had seen the white-grey pattern before. Komaeda’s jeans hung a little low on his slim hips, so the lifting of his shirt caused the waistband and a little fabric of his underwear to be visible. Hinata had quickly averted his eyes when he noticed, ashamed for staring.

The pair of boxers in his hand…

They were the same pair that Komaeda had been wearing today.

As if it were even possible, Hinata felt his face heat up more at the thought. Komaeda had  _ worn _ these.  _ Today.  _ Hinata rubbed his thumb over the soft fabric. It felt like they’d be comfortable.

  
  


A faint voice in his head questioned how on earth Komaeda had managed to remove these without him noticing, and the worse part of his brain wondered if this meant Komaeda was currently wandering about without underwear on. He shook his head quickly at the thought and threw the garment onto his bed.

This is so weird! What kind of gift was this?! What did Komaeda even want him to do with it? Wear them?

  
  


_ “Please, do with it what you want.” _

  
  


Ah. Despite not being direct in the slightest, even Hinata isn’t oblivious to understand what those words meant in regards to the item. What  _ else _ do people generally do with other peoples dirty underwear?

Hinata buried his face in his hands and groaned. His brain seemed to be fighting against itself; rational part telling him to just return them, but some gross part telling him that he should be happy to receive such a gift.

Maybe he  _ was _ happy. He can’t lie about the butterflies causing a ruckus in his stomach. He peeks through his fingers at where they lie on the bed and his butterflies only intensify. It’s not exactly an unpleasant feeling. Such a forward gift, from an objectively attractive boy? He should be rejoicing! Anyone would kill to be him right now, wouldn’t they?

Okay, maybe not. Hinata is sure he’s the only person on the island that doesn’t despise Komaeda at this point, except maybe Sonia. It’s hard to hate someone after spending as much time with them as Hinata has spent with Komaeda. Souda calls him weird for choosing to hang out with him all the time, but Hinata really can't resist. Yeah, he can be annoying, and he’s done and said a lot of questionable things… but there was just something about him. Hinata tells himself that it's how mysterious Komaeda is that keeps him coming back, and definitely not at all to do with his cute laugh or how pretty his hair looks when its blowing in the ocean breeze. Absolutely not.

To his credit, Hinata was trying super hard to be grossed out, to shrug off the gift as another weird ‘Komaeda Thing’. But it just isn’t happening. His brain shoves all memories of any time he’d thought of Komaeda to the forefront of his mind, and that was an embarrassing amount.

Suddenly noticing how much he’s sweating, Hinata grabs a water bottle off of his dresser.  _ The heat is just getting to me. I’m not a pervert.  _ Even his inner voice doesn’t sound too sure. His mouth is dry. 

He takes a swig, and grimaces. Warm. He groans, putting the bottle down and rubbing at his temples. This is so stupid. Why’s he even thinking about this? The logical thing to do is just stuff the underwear into the back of his drawer and never think about it again, or return it to Komaeda.

Instead of doing either of those, though, instead he perches himself on the edge of his bed, hesitating for a second before reaching across and grabbing the underwear next to him. He holds it in his lap, just looking at it and stroking the fabric a little.  _ Soft…  _

Why is this stupid piece of fabric having such an effect on him? His brain feels fuzzy, and he’s sure his hearts frantic pace hasn’t calmed down since Komaeda had ran off earlier. It’s just cloth, just underwear! He has underwear! He’s  _ wearing _ underwear at this very moment, so why was holding this pair making his breathing heavy?

That, of course, was something he already knew. He knows he’s just in denial. This was something Komaeda gave him, for the very purpose to make him feel this way. Something that Komaeda has worn. Something that’s touched parts of him that Hinata has only fantasized about touching... Is he really getting jealous of some underwear?

There was no point in trying to convince himself that he wasn’t going to do this. Hinata knows he’s got the willpower of a starving labrador left alone with a Christmas ham. He’s just delaying the inevitable here. 

Even though Komaeda was the one who gave him the gift, Hinata can’t help but feel like it’s a little creepy of him to be holding it. Like he’s some skeevy old man who goes around stealing used underwear… which he’s not, obviously. He pushes the thought of creepy men out of his head as he lifts the underwear closer to himself. 

They’re pretty basic looking; white with a light grey checked pattern and grey waistband. Pretty standard. The patterns a little faded, not much, but enough to show they’d been worn and washed at least a few times. Hinata moves his thumb inside the leg of them and pinches the fabric between his fingers lightly. Thin, too. 

A sudden urge washes over him as he feels the cloth on his fingers. Without thinking, he lifts the material up to his face, and rubs it gently against his cheek.  _ Feels nice.  _ He stops momentarily, realising that he’d definitely look like a creep is anyone saw him doing this, but quickly stomps out the thought and goes back to nuzzling the fabric in his hands.

He sighs. For some reason, this feels comforting. He doesn’t want to stop; the feeling of it against his face is making him feel strangely giddy, but his brain reminds him that he is in fact a teenage virgin, and his body isn’t going to wait around for him. He pauses his nuzzling with the material over his nose and mouth. _ This is weird… _ He closes his eyes and breathes in through his nose.

_ Ah… _

Almost immediately, a full body shiver takes over him, and he clutches the underwear tighter in his fingers. He takes a second for the shudder to pass, pulling the fabric down from his nose and resting it against his chin. He exhales slowly.  _ Smells… good.  _ Hinata can’t really pinpoint anything in particular the smell reminds him of, and it isn’t exactly a strong smell or anything special, but he knows he wants to experience it again.

Throwing all shame out the window, he lets himself fall back onto the mattress. He brings the fabric back up to his nose and inhales again, shut eyelids fluttering. If this is what Komaeda smells like, then he’d happily spend all day with his face pressed against his skin. Hinata kicks his legs a little as they hang off the edge of the bed. Why’s he feeling so happy?

He does it again. His face is impossibly hot, and his dick embarrassingly hard, but with his nose buried in the fabric like this, he can pretend that he really is pressed up against Komaeda, and that his wandering right hand is Komaeda’s. He’s sweating. He grumbles as he pushes his shirt up all the way to his neck. That feels better; cool air hitting flushed skin.

Impatiently, he shoves his hand into his jeans, gripping himself firmly over hs boxers as he takes another breath. He shudders again at the mix of sensations and gasps, pulling the fabric away and pressing it firmly against his cheek.

Usually he’d be embarrassed at getting this worked up so quickly, and so desperately grinding his palm down against himself in the middle of the day with his curtains wide open, but at this moment he could hardly think of anything at all. He pulled his hand out of his jeans, trying to pull them down with a single fumbling hand. It wasn’t happening, and he grunted in annoyance, dropping the underwear next to his head on the bed and hastily pulling his jeans a little ways down his thighs.

He quickly had his hand on himself again, sighing as he rubbed through his boxers. He twisted his head to the side, nuzzling the checked fabric where it lay under his cheek. Hinata wonders briefly if Komaeda had really expected him to make use of his gift this way. What would he think if he saw Hinata like this, jacking off while smelling his dirty underwear like a pervert? He decides that this is probably what Komaeda wanted to happen.

Hinata blindly reaches for Komaedas boxers, patting the bed by his head for a few seconds before grabbing them. He pulls them out from under his head, pressing them more firmly over his nose and mouth. He lets out a small choke - his mouth had been open, and he’d pressed some fabric in onto his tongue. Hinata pulls it out and shuts his mouth. His overstimulated brain fantasizes fleetingly about tasting remnants of Koameda’s release on the fabric; assuming he’d ever come while wearing them before. The thought brings a soft gasp from Hinata’s lips.

Hinata lifts his head up to look down at himself. There’s a little wet mark on his boxers, and the large tent they’re making is as comical as it is embarrassing. He stops his palming to pull himself free through the slit of his underwear, and he drops his head back down onto the duvet. He hasn’t been this turned on, this hard, in a while. The fact that he’s this worked up over a piece of white and grey gingham was a little humiliating. His cock drips a small amount onto the front of his boxers.

He grips himself loosely, moving his hand slower than what his body is asking for. Another deep breath through his nose and his fingers stutter around himself. It’s mesmerizing. It feels like he’s being surrounded by Komaeda with every breath he takes. 

Overwhelmed, he pulls Komaeda’s underwear away from his face to rest against his chest. His eyes squeeze shut while his fingers grip righter, moving a little quicker over his dick. He’s pent up. He can’t remember the last time he got off, so he knows this isn’t going to last long. He almost feels sad about it, before gasping as the soft fabric in his trembling hand brushes over his nipple.

_ It feels so soft. So nice… _

Against his skin, the pale material sent shivers.  _ How does it feel so nice just against regular skin?  _ He moves his hand gently against his chest, letting the fabric glide across.

_ If it feels so nice here, what would it feel like if I- _

Another drip, spilling slightly over his thumb.

Before he can really think about it, he slides the fabric down his body, stopping by his hips. He pauses all movement, then clumsily pulls himself up his bed so that he’s in the middle leaning against the pillows. 

His hands return, one gently holding the base of his cock and the other hovering with the fabric. Is this too far? It’s not like he could go back now, or like he even would if he could.

Hinata takes a breath, and gently wraps the fabric around his cock. It’s warm from all the breathing and nuzzling he did into it, and it feels  _ really nice _ . He starts to move, and woah, that’s good. Hinata sort of just expected it to feel the same as when he touched himself over his own clothes, but somehow this feels so different.

Maybe it’s the knowledge that these are Komaeda’s boxers, maybe it’s the knowledge that they’re dirty, Hinata doesn’t care enough to think about it, just bucks up into the fabric and sighs. Looking down and seeing his cock disappear and reappear from the fabric has him trembling. He’s never going to be able to look at gingham the same way.

Hinata closes his eyes and leans his head back against the pillows. He thinks of Komaeda above him, thinks of the friction as being Komaeda rubbing his clothed ass against him, teasing. He imagines Komaeda straddling him, rubbing his underwear-clad erection against Hinata’s own.

“Nnh-... ah-” Despite his best efforts to stop it, pathetic whimpers left Hinata’s mouth. He was startlingly close, already, which was embarrassing, but he didn’t have it in him to slow down. 

He shifted his grip on the fabric and felt a telling wetness near the top. Ah, this really wasn’t going to last long. Especially not with how his brain was running a mile a minute through fantasies of Komaeda.

His hips were stuttering, his eyebrows knitting and jaw clenching. Thoughts filled his head; Komaeda rubbing against him, pinning him down, talking in that beautiful breathy voice of his directly into his ear. Close enough for Hinata to smell him. He clasped his free hand over his mouth to stifle a groan.

His hand on his dick speeds up, soft material creating amazing friction. On one downward stroke, the fabric gets caught over the head, and Hinata gasps like he’s been punched. His fingernails dig into his cheeks where he’s silencing himself.

Just as he feels he’s about to come, he imagines burying his face into Komaeda’s neck, smelling the scent he already misses and biting at his skin. He wonders what Komaeda’s pleasured noises would sound like.

He makes an embarrassingly high-pitched squeak as he comes, legs shaking. The hand on his dick twitches as he rides it out, feeling the fabric he’s clutching grow wet.

Hinata breathes heavily for a couple minutes, not bothering to move other than to throw an arm over his eyes. As the pleasant buzz dies down, he becomes more aware of the sticky fabric still draped over his crotch.

He sits up a little, reaching down to pull the fabric off of himself, shivering a little at how sensitive he still felt and tucked himself back into his own underwear. He then focused his eyes to the checked boxers now in his hand. Ah, he was going to have to wash these. Twice, maybe.

What was once just soft, white and grey underwear was now a horribly lewd mess. The fabric had darkened a little bit where it was wet, but you could barely tell there was a difference because of how covered it was. Wow, Hinata hadn’t come nearly that hard since he’d got to the island. Though, that wasn’t really a surprise, since he’d been finding it hard to get it up after all the stress.

He definitely needed to wash those boxers. But… not just yet. He’s tired. He needs a nap. 

Hinata drops the crumpled mess that once resembled an article of clothing next to him on the bed. He pulled his jeans up, and flopped onto his side, falling asleep before he could even think about it.

-

A knock at his cottage door startles Hinata awake from his nap. When he opens his eyes, it’s still bright out. Regretfully, he stretches his arms up above his head, making to turn to sit on the edge of the bed. Another knock.

“Hinata-kun? Are you there?” Komaeda’s voice is muffled through the door.

“Just a sec’.” Hinata’s voice is way too gruff for the time of day; it’s clear he’d just woken up.

He stands slowly, rubbing his eyes as he walks toward the door. He ruffles his hair a little, a lazy attempt to fix the bedhead he knows he’s probably sporting. He pulls the door open to reveal Komaeda, who’s looking a lot more like himself than he was earlier.

“Hinata -kun!” Komaeda somehow sounds surprised to see him, despite him being the one coming to Hinata’s cottage.

“You okay?” The light from behind Komaeda hurts his eyes a little, but he’s starting to wake up a bit more. He instinctively steps aside a little to let Komaeda step into the room, which he does. 

“Yes! I just wanted to apologise for earlier.” Komaeda stands a little to the side of the door, letting Hinata close it behind him. 

“Hm?”

“I really stepped out of line. It was shameful of me to give you such a forward gift. I really don’t know what came over me.” Komaeda looks towards the floor, smiling shyly and rubbing the back of his neck. “I understand that you’re probably disgusted by me, Hinata-kun, and I understand.”

“Ah? Uhh… no, I don’t think-”

“I can’t believe I did something so filthy… I really am the lowest of the low…”

“No you’re not! I mean- I don’t think that at all-”

Komaeda lifts his head up, and scans the room.

“So, I came to retrieve it. It’d be awful of me to leave you with such a disgraceful gift. I really apologise for being so disgusting, aha, so if you tell me where you put it, I’ll take it and be on my way.”

Hinata is suddenly wide awake. He remembers what he’d been doing before he fell asleep, and his eyes suddenly snap to the bed, where the thoroughly messy underwear lay in plain sight.

Komaeda follows his gaze, and his eyes widen. They stand in silence. Hinata wishes the ground would swallow him up. There’s absolutely no saving this situation.

“Ah. I see-”

“Please, just don’t.” Hinata doesn’t even try to hide his shame, instead opting to stare at Komaeda in a way that he hopes says  _ “Don’t say anything, I will literally die if you say a word.” _

It apparently doesn’t come across as well as he hoped, because Komaeda is smiling.

“I see that, afterall, my gift wasn’t as awful as I thought.” Komaeda seems to be trying really hard to keep his voice sounding casual, but it’s obvious that he’s excited. Hinata groans and presses his palms against his eyes. Komaeda continues.

“I can’t imagine for a second why you would want to use my gift that way… but I’m beyond happy! “ Hinata can practically hear the smile in his voice. It’d be cute if it wasn’t so embarrassing. “Don’t be ashamed, Hinata-kun! I’m so pleased something I gave to you could be of use!”

Hinata peeks out between his hands to see Komaeda hugging himself, swaying side to side and smiling.

“Ok, no, get out.” Hinata grabs Komaeda’s arm and pulls him toward the door, opening it and pushing him out. Komaeda turns around in the doorway.

“Don’t you want me to stay? I can help you even better than just my underwear can!” That really shouldn’t have gotten to him, but it did, and that makes Hinata push him just a little harder.

“No! I mean-” As thoroughly humiliated as Hinata felt, he didn’t really want to let the opportunity go to waste. “Hnn. maybe later…” His voice was quiet ,and as soon as Komaeda’s face showed any acknowledgment of what he’s sad, Hinata slammed the door.

“Okay! I’ll come back later!” Komaeda’s muffled voice sounded delighted, and Hinata could hear his footsteps as he walked away from the cottage. 

Hinata stood still for a moment, then glanced over his shoulder towards the bed. The underwear seemed like it was taunting him. He turned back toward the door and let his forehead head fall none too gently against it.

  
“Ugh.  _ End me. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> mayhaps this is ooc especially komaeda but i decided to just make his parts fun and silly rather than serious and stick to canon lol


End file.
